


Black Land

by Leo2121



Category: Black Land
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo2121/pseuds/Leo2121
Relationships: 朱尤 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Black Land

04\. 爸爸的奖励

“尤尤，这次你干得不错。”朱正廷玩弄着手中通行卡，笑着看向尤长靖：“卡给我拿过来了，人也给我拐了一个，你真是太厉害了。”

尤长靖见朱正廷笑得开心，便大胆地问道：“爸爸，你之前说过的，拿到东西就放我走的。那……”

朱正廷听完后，立马站起来把尤长靖死死抱住，嘟着嘴说道：“尤尤，你不要我了？我之前打你骂你不都是为了训练你吗，你看训练结束之后，我哪次不是任你打骂的？”

“你还说！每次都我关在黑屋子里吓我，还打我。我不想再接受这种训练了，你答应过的放我走，你不要食言。”尤长靖回想以前，朱正廷在训练完之后对自己都是极好的，有几次还因为看到自己伤痕偷偷抹泪。哎，其实当初被朱正廷救回家的那一刻，就应该要做好各种准备的。

朱正廷咬咬嘴唇，很坚定对尤长靖说：“那我答应你，以后再也不做这种训练了，不会再把你关着了，你只要跟我一起吃吃喝喝，做点任务就好了，怎么样？你现在走，也不能去哪，我会很担心的。”

尤长靖受不了朱正廷那样子，心中想着朱正廷这人是从来不食言的，再一想自己确实也没其他地方去，便点点头：“那你不准食言哦，还有，我不要再叫你爸爸了，不好听。”

朱正廷心花怒放，一把抱起尤长靖，开心地说道：“嘿嘿，以后其他时候你可以不叫我爸爸。不过……”

“啊！你要干嘛啦！”尤长靖突然被朱正廷扔到了床上，直直地看着朱正廷往自己身上扑过来。

朱正廷盯着尤长靖咯咯地笑了：“以后呢，你只要在这里叫我爸爸。今天这个嘛，就当是你完成任务，我给你的奖励。

说罢，朱正廷的双唇便向尤长靖袭了过来。朱正廷双手轻轻地捧着尤长靖的脑袋，舌头却不断地在尤长靖的口腔中游走。起初尤长靖还很配合，只是后来朱正廷见他似乎有些喘不上气，整个身体都在不安地动弹，便只能结束拥吻，担心地问道：“怎么了，尤尤，哪里不舒服？”

“那个，你在我身上挪得好疼啊，你别动了啦……”尤长靖一脸委屈地说道。

朱正廷一看，尤长靖的那块已经立得笔直，而自己正穿着又硬又厚的牛仔裤，结实的皮带也卡在奇怪的地方，回想起刚才那种状态，的确是会磨得生疼。 

“原来尤尤小宝贝是急着要帮我脱裤子啊~”朱正廷笑着说道：”那就请我们的尤尤小宝贝帮我脱了吧。”

尤长靖起身跪到朱正廷面前，嘟着小嘴替他解开了腰间的皮带。深蓝色的牛仔裤滑落在地，结白的大腿在眼前展露，只见硕大的肉棒被一层薄内裤束缚着。

尤长靖将最后一层遮布拉下，抬头对上朱正廷的眼睛，笑着说：“朱朱，你这块有在变大的诶，你是在发育吗？”

神TM发育。朱正廷听完后气得揪着尤长靖的头发：“你要是想保住你的腰，最好给我少废话。还有，这种时候要叫我什么？”

“知道啦，爸爸。”尤长靖一边偷笑一遍答应着，细长的小手不停地撸动着眼前的性器。不出一会，性器已是水光淋漓。尤长靖一只手紧握着根部，柔软的小嘴将面前的巨物没入口中，细细品味，紧接着一阵撸动，让毫无防备的朱正廷发出了声。

而此时，安静的房间突然一阵响动，尤长靖吓了一跳，停下了手中动作正欲转身看个究竟，便被朱正廷按住了头：“刚才一激动倒是忘了这还绑了一个人。没事，你继续，不用管他。”

蔡徐坤刚清醒就发现自己被绑在了椅子上，嘴也被堵住了，而最让他崩溃的是一睁眼就看见自己的小可爱在给别人口交。愤怒的情绪蔓延全身，眼神里一团团冲天怒火似乎立刻就要喷发。

一股热流冲进尤长靖的嘴里，朱正廷显然更兴奋起来。从尤长靖嘴里抽出，看着尤长靖白嫩的小脸蛋，忍不住又用手捏了捏，笑着说道：“你怎么这么可爱，爸爸的好吃吗？”

尤长靖眼珠子咕噜噜转了一圈，细声说道：“有点烟味诶，爸爸你该戒烟了啦！”

“你这小调皮，看我怎么干死你。”

晃荡一下，声音响得震天。只见蔡徐坤整个人趴在了地上，手脚倒是仍是被绑的死死的。

“真是个煞风景的。”朱正廷很不开心，但是转念一想，便对尤长靖说道：“尤尤，你不是想知道那天看到这家伙被绑在木架子上是什么情况吗？今天爸爸就来给你传递知识。”

百分九公寓这边，几人发现蔡徐坤带着尤长靖回家后就完全联系不上蔡徐坤，心中便也十分着急。蔡徐坤虽是M市最有地位的人，但是这几年他们的暴政手段也是得罪了不少人，更是有人暗中聚集势力形成了和他们对抗的Z组织。尽管Z组织远不是他们的对手，但是这段时日各种惹麻烦也让他们头疼，所以M市并不太平。

“老大身上有我特地放的定位器。”坐在沙发上的小鬼缓缓说道：“Justin，你是杀手出身，先根据定位潜进去看看情况，有什么状况及时通知。”

“哇，朱朱！这些都是李希侃刚送过来的？是干嘛用的啊！”尤长靖看着眼前的皮鞭子、手铐、锁链、麻绳、蜡烛等等一大袋的东西，十分好奇地将目光投向朱正廷。

“别着急，我一个一个给你演示。”朱正廷看着尤长靖那样子，忍不住噗嗤笑了出来：“那家伙怎么样了？”

“我已经给他注射过了，全身都动不了，也说不了话，效果大概持续一小时。”

朱正廷拿着一块布走到蔡徐坤身旁，用布将他的眼睛蒙上，然后在他耳边轻声说道：“这么多年，没想到你还玩这个，还和自己兄弟玩上了，那今天我们就陪你玩玩。”

尤长靖按照朱正廷所说，拿出了粗麻绳，准备给蔡徐坤绑上。

“不是这样的，尤尤！”朱正廷接过绳子自己动手，耐心地教导：“看好了，这个呢，叫龟甲缚，跟我们平时出任务绑人是不一样的……”

“那这个呢？”尤长靖从袋子里拿出了蜡烛：“是要点起来放在哪里吗？”

朱正廷完成了捆人动作便站了起来：“随你吧，越隐蔽的地方越好，我去给你拿火。”

尤长靖拿着蜡烛绕着蔡徐坤转圈，突然发现蒙着蔡徐坤眼睛的白布有点湿了，好奇之下拉开白布，双眼正好对上蔡徐坤湿漉漉的眼眶。

看着蔡徐坤的眼睛，尤长靖瞬间出了神，瞳孔放大，意识渐渐淡去。

“尤尤，你怎么了？”朱正廷看到尤长靖呆呆地在那一动不动，便跑过来查看情况。

就在此时，朱正廷突然面目狰狞，一旁的蔡徐坤也被惊讶到了。

尤长靖手中的蜡烛此刻仿佛变成了一把刀，深深进入了朱正廷的身体，血液随着蜡烛流到了手上。

“老板，对方的人潜进来了！”门外一个男子的声音传了进来。

朱正廷听完后立刻捂着还挂在身上的蜡烛冲了出去。房间内只剩躺在地上的蔡徐坤和一动不动站着的尤长靖。

TBC.


End file.
